Pigmon
also known as Pygmon, is a passive kaiju species. *Subtitle: *Max Subtitle: *X Subtitle: History Ultraman Pigmon While most creatures within the expedition to the Lawless Monster Zone were vicious, Pigmon was not. The diminutive beast helped the injured sole survivor by giving him food, and led the SSSP to him when they arrived on the island. When Red King attacked, Pigmon distracted the creature while the Science Patrol escaped, but Red King killed Pigmon by causing a landslide with a huge rock, crushing him to death. Trivia *Pigmon is known for being created from a reused Garamon suit from Ultra Q, making them look nearly identical. Usually to differentiate from the two monsters, most marketing groups attach Pigmon toys with the pink balloon that Pigmon was tagged with in his original appearance. Another distinguishing difference is a strange symbol on Garamon's chest, that is missing on Pigmon. *Pigmon's cries are reused roars for the Giant Lizard in King Kong vs. Godzilla. *Pigmon would inspire the monsters Pigu from The☆Ultraman and Mienin from Ultraman Cosmos. *Pigmon's name is a shortened combination of "Pygmy Monster". *This episode was featured in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 131: The Lawless Monster Zone! Fight, Ultraman!. Re-Pigmon Later, Pigmon (along with Telesdon and Dorako) were resurrected by Geronimon as a warning to humanity. Pigmon warned the Science Patrol of Geronimon's plot to attack Earth with an army of 60 monsters under his control. The Science Patrol were able to destroy Telesdon without much effort, but after one of the members, Ide (Ito in the American version) is nearly killed by Revived (Re-) Dorako, Pigmon distracts the monster and is crushed to death by it. Trivia *Pigmon's second episode was later featured in episode 45 of New Ultraman Retsuden: Little Heroes! Geronimon's Back! Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Pigmon reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. In this series Pigmon is renamed . Pigmon's episode appearance and role were both very similar to the one of his debut in the original Ultraman TV show. Once again he befriends humans that are stranded in a valley infested by monsters (appropriately starring the monsters Red King and Chandora,) as well as WINR. The only change was that he was allowed to survive at the end of the episode. Trivia *Much like the majority of monsters that appeared in the Ultraman Powered series, Pigmon is given a redesign. His claws are bigger and his chest is more segmented in structure. *This is the only series in which Pigmon does not die or is lost forever in some way as opposed to his subsequent appearances. Ultraman Max Pigmon reappeared in episodes 5, 6, and 36 of the series, Ultraman Max. In this series, a Pigmon is sent by its species from another planet to live on a mysterious island ("Subject Phantom" according to DASH.) The Island sealed away Red King underground a long time ago and sent Pigmon, as well as two monsters named Salamadon and Paragler to act as guardians to both the island and to keep Red King from awakening. Pigmon quickly befriends Kaito, the host of Ultraman Max until both Kaito and Pigmon were knocked unconscious and a tomb securing Red King is desecrated. Red King awakens and attacks, killing the two guardian monsters, then turns to Pigmon in hopes of killing it too. Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and after a lengthy battle, in the end destroying Red King. Pigmon then bids farewell to Kaito and Team DASH before turning into a stone statue to make the island disappear and not cause any further problems. The same Pigmon later returns towards the end of the series, where it warns Team DASH that Red King has returned "mysteriously" (in fact, it was an Alien Shamer that opened a dimensional portal by accident that released both Pigmon and Red King). Once Pigmon tries to fight the disguised Alien Shama, Shama hits Pigmon with a dimensional ray gun, but its atoms are mixed into Elly (an android member of Team DASH) and became amorous towards Kaito. In the end however, Pigmon sacrifices itself by throwing itself into Shama's dimensional weapon, separating his atoms from Elly's body and into another dimension while Red King is destroyed once again by Ultraman Max. Although Pigmon is never seen again after its last appearance, it is implied that some of Pigmon's personality is still left behind in Elly's body at the end of episode 36. Trivia *In Ultraman Max, Pigmon is given the ability of telekinesis as it is able to speak to both humans and the guardians of the island in their minds by waving his arms in a circular fashion. *After possessing Elly, Pigmon shows amorous affection towards Kaito. This makes Pigmon's gender in the series rather confusing as to whether it is male or female. Then again, the series states there are many other Pigmons, so this one may have been a female. *This pigmon suit appeared in a 2014 commerical sponsoring summer clothing. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Pigmon reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In this film, Pigmon has befriended a temporarily banished Ultraman Zero, who is training with Ultraman Leo. It is also because of Pigmon's role in the film that Ultraman Zero learns about what it means to be an Ultraman, and thus leaves with that knowledge to face off against Ultraman Belial. Trivia *Originally, Kanegon was slated to appear in Pigmon's place as Ultraman Zero's friend, but was replaced by Pigmon for unknown reasons. *The Pigmon suit from Ultraman Max ''was reused for Pigmon's return in this series. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1 Pigmon was among the resurrected Kaiju from the Monster Graveyard by Alien Bat Gurashie. Compared to other monsters, Pigmon retains his own mind. Pigmon appeared when Alien Bat saw Pigmon hiding behind a stone. Pigmon watched Ultraman Zero in Techtor Gear being hit by Ex Red King. Surprisingly Zero found a Pigmon watching the battle and was reminded of his previous friend, this gave him the strength to change into StrongCorona mode to save him from the monster and destroyed Ex Red King with a StrongCorona's Garnet Buster. Later, after Zero destroys remaining monsters, Gurashie absorbed the defeated monster's souls and grew large. But even if Zero managed to gain the upper hand, however Gurashie revealed the truth of Pigmon being one of his revived monsters and that if he dies, Pigmon would be killed too. With Zero was forced to surrender, Pigmon encouraged him again, where the Ultra splits himself into two different forms where the StrongCorona mode destroyed Gurashie while the LunaMiracle saved Pigmon's soul from being separated. Part 2 Pigmon was captured by Alien Mefilas in the beginning in a small energy sphere. After Zero was saved by his UFZ team, Zero went to the monster graveyard to save Pigmon. During the fight, Alien Mefilas fired a beam to Pigmon but was saved by Zero when he quick turn to LunaMiracle Mode and uses the Zero Shield to block. Pigmon later was seen watching the battle between Belial and Zero. He was later stopping Zero Darkness (Belial) from crushing the UFZ team. Zero Darkness mocks at the small creature saying that he could not save anything. He fired a blast to kill him, but suddenly Zero stopped him from inside. He was scared until the golden particles came out of Zero and was happy that he was alive. Trivia *This Pigmon was named Moroboshi by the Ultimate Force, an obvious reference to Zero's father's human form. *The Pigmon suit from ''Ultraman Max ''was reused for Pigmon's appearance in this series. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with Ultraman Taro and many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X In this series, Pigmons are a race of monsters that awakened after the Ultra Flare incident. Most of them can be seen in Sydney, Australia, the Chang Jiang River, and Luxembourg. Pigmons are usually friendly and easily feel lonely when no one is around, even if it is another member of its own race. One peculiar Pigmon lives somewhere near the Tatara City and had played with several children in the neighbourhood for 15 years, collecting several of their memento in its tree shelter. However, certain people mistook it as a red ghost that had been sighted in the neighbourhood area. Sakura, a newly moved little girl finds Pigmon and played with it. While Sakura and her mother left for the shopping complex, Pigmon sees the Dark Thunder Energy and chases Sakura's car all the way to the Tatara City to warn her but accidentally made the citizens mistaken it for a threat until Xio officers arrived and the Dark Thunder Energy strikes, bringing forth King Guesra. Pigmon saves a man that hit him earlier from several falling rubble at the cost of its own safety and seemingly died when succumbing to its injury. However, Xio was able to nurse Pigmon back to health and return it to its original home as its playing with Sakura. Pigmon reappeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of ''Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Pigmon, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Pigmon's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Pigmon, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *According to Rui, Pigmon was rated number 1 in the most friendly monster in the record, knowing it meant no harm. *According to the Xio database, Pigmon has another name titled "Friendship rare animal", has the intelligence of an 8 year old, and has a country handling it as a holy monster. *In the original script for the episode, Pigmon was considered but not officiated as there was a worry that his suit would be unusable for filming. The episode was going to center around a plot very similar to that of The Tears of Gan-Q from Ultraman Ginga S, but it was later changed. Pigmon was then considered yet again, but including Burezaren was deemed more appropriate. Yet it still didn't meet the desired effect, thus Pigmon was eventually chosen. Data - Revived= Re-Pigmon Stats *Height: 1 m *Weight: 10 kg *Origin: Ginza department store in Oiwayama Powers and Weapons None }} - Powered= Powered Pigmon Stats *Height: 130 cm *Weight: 20 kg *Origin: Guiana Highlands Powers and Abilities None - Cyber= Cyber Telesdon Using the data of Pigmon's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely Stats *Height: 1 m *Weight: 10 kg *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 12/25 Powers and Abilities TBA }} Other Media Video Games Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Ultraman Galaxy Pigmon reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Pigmon. Monster Busters Powered Manga ULTRAMAN 2011 While not directly appearing, a small alien by the name of Pigmon does appear in the manga Pigmon appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle. He participates in "Knock Knock" and "Rice Bowl Down Hill" in which he both fails in. In the U.S version known as MXC, he is called "Inoperable Tumera". Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series * Pigmon (2005) **Release date: 17th of September, 2005 **ID Number: 04 Part of the Ultra Monster Series 2005 Toyline, Pigmon is a new mold based on it's appearance in Ultraman Max, sporting 4 points of articulation. The toy was later reissued in Asia, under the Ultra Monster Series moniker, with no ID number attached in it. Ultra Egg TBA Gallery Ultraman Pigmon_0.jpg Pigmon_1.jpg|Re-Pigmon Re-Pigmon_2.jpg|Re-Pigmon Sleeping Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Pigmon powered up.png Ultraman Max Pigmon Turn To Stone.png Pigmon_blown_away.gif Ultra Zero Fight Pigmon almost killed by Ex Red King.jpg Zero & Pigmon trapped.jpg Ultraman X UX-Pigmon Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 003.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 004.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 005.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 006.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 007.jpg UX-Pigmon Screenshot 008.jpg PIGMON X.jpg PIGMON X II.jpg Other Jack_and_Kaiju_picture_book_XI.png Piggermon.jpg Pigmon_Legends_pic.png Pigmon movie.png Pigmon movie I.png BALTAN-PIGMON_I.jpg PIGMON_I.jpg PIGMON_II.jpg Pigmon-1.jpg Pigmon_3.jpg Pigmon_4.jpg pigmon being beautiful.jpg Pigmon Spark Doll.jpg|Pigmon Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2014 43.jpg Pigmon Spirit.png|Pigmon's Battle Spirits Card. Pigmon Statue.jpeg|A statue of Pigmon. Pigmon And Baltan.jpeg Pigmon At Goocano.jpeg Pigmon stage show.png|Pigmon as he appears in the stage shows. This is the second suit for Pigmon in the stage shows. Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Reused Kaiju Suits